A pawn is still a piece
by Mr.main
Summary: After being given a place to stay by the Nun of the Grand Cathedral, a young man allows his gratitude and willingness to thank his savor to get him thrown into a game of chess in which he is just a pawn. However, no matter how insignificant a pawn is it's still a piece all the same.
1. Chapter 1

"One, six, three, two, one, six, three, two" muttered the young man as his taped fist stuck against the makeshift heavy bag in front of him, a roaring sound echoed throughout the room as the large sand-filled sack was assaulted. He took steady breathes as his routine continued, skipping and pivoting around his target making sure to be mindful of the limited space he had in this storage closest. As time went on the combinations he threw grew more and more complex, his footwork and head movements in sync as he pushed himself farther and farther. This regiment continued for another thirty minutes until finally his body slowly came to a stop, his chest rising and falling as his heart rate normalized.

"I see that you have completed your training for today, was it satisfactory to you?"

Turning around the young man was greeted by the smiling face of his temporary landlord/boss, she held in front of her a pitcher of water and a towel. He always found the way she talked to be oddly robotic which in his opinion was kinda unnerving but as with anything he had gotten used to it with time, besides, her actions spoke far more about her character than her words.

"You know it, now I feel like I can take on the day" He let out a throaty chuckle before he moved towards his host, he wrapped the towel around his neck and brought the pitcher of water to lips slowly downing the cool refreshing liquid. Once he was done he felt out a pleasant sigh "As always thank you for looking out for me Sister Agatha"

"It's my job to help those who are lost and without a place, Mister" She stated matter-o-factually. He found out from day one that she didn't really know how to take compliments or just didn't really care of them, his money was on the latter "Wash up quickly, I have an important job for you to take care of today"

With that, she gives a small bow before exiting the room leaving the young man to gather himself, while he hasn't known Sister Agatha for long Mister still found his inability to read her at all too confusing. It was almost like talking to a doll that just uses prerecord lines, no hint of hesitation to gather her thoughts when talking to her at all. Still, he owned her a lot and would just chalk that up to being one of odd her quirks. Remembering that she had a job that was classified as urgent he decided to waste no more time and went to hit the showers.

Normally Mister would use his shower time to reflect on his life and gather himself so that he would take on the new day with a clear mind, however, he couldn't keep his boss waiting too long so he relegated it to a quick scrub down. Of course, he still makes sure he smelled fresh. Couldn't have Sister thinking he wasn't taking care of his hygiene she didn't seem like the type to find that kind of thing attractive. After making sure he didn't smell rotten Mister tossed on something causal before heading to the main hall of the grand cathedral.

"Well, Looks like the little stray is here"

Mister couldn't help but roll his eyes before turning around to be greeted by nonother than of Sister Agatha's assistance, he has seen the woman a few times and they're conversions were never anything too constructive or interesting. Heck, he was shocked that she was actually a nurse, but she has shown her medical prowess more than once.

"Good Morning to you too, Mrs. Valentine," Mister said with a smirk, he could feel the annoyance coming off of her. In the short time he has known the woman for some reason she didn't like when formal greetings. From what the young man could gather she just wasn't a fan of needless formalities "I assume that Sister Agatha has you caring for someone today?"

"I told you to cut it with that 'Mrs' crap, I'm still in certainly in my prime" As Mister excepted she didn't take to kindly to his simple words, One thing he could never understand was how a medical professional could radiate such a malicious aura "I have no one lined up today, of course, that may change here soon"

"Actually, today I would like to have the two of you have will be working together"

The soft monotone tone of Sister Agatha rang out as she approached the two of them, in her hand were a pair of black gloves with the church's emblem. The Nun stopped right in front of Mister before reaching down and clasping his hands into her own. The young man seemed bashful at the action, as always her face was void of any readable emotions as she began to speak once more.

"You have informed me of your talents and I wish to see the full extent of them" She began, her hands slowly moving back to her side leaving Mister with only the gloves in his possession. He glanced at Valentine only to get a shrug telling him that she was just as clueless as him "There's evil in this kingdom and I can no longer sit by while it runs wild, with this gift I need your help to stop it"

Mister looked down at what he was given and allowed the words she said to sink in, the task she has given until this point was simple. Fix some holes in the building, carrying things around for her, and being a general handyman. While polishing the weird goddess statue he did bring up his past occupations and training, he didn't think that it would translate to holy crusader to her. The glove had an odd feel to them, they were smooth and cold to the touch.

"If you don't want to engage in assisting me that's perfectly fine," slowly she moved her hands up until they lightly touched the sides of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Her lips curved into the smile yet gentle smile that she would show to put others at ease "But know that I believe the trinity bought us together for a reason, and I feel as if I can trust as much as I can Valentine"

The room got quiet, so much so that even the slightness noises outside could be heard through the church walls. Mister looked at Sister Agatha and while he still had his doubts he couldn't deny the fact that this was the woman who gave him a place and helped him out when he first arrived. A woman that was still giving him the choice to assist her so that maybe he could help others as she helps him, he knew there was corruption in this area and it was only getting worse so for a woman of her faith it must be a nightmare. Slipping on the gloves and testing them a bit he gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, what's our first job Sister?"


	2. Setting up the board

**I don't own any of the characters besides Mister, this is purely a work of fiction . . . FANfiction.  
**

"I can't say that I feel very comfortable with doing this" Mister muttered as he looked at the people walking below. The mission to help Sister Agatha save the city started with destroying some important documents in this lab, hence why he was sitting in a cramped air vent with Valentine. It would have taken hours to answer the number of questions the young man had, but time was of the essence so he just got the clip notes version. Which was that this place is turning people into superweapons?

"Not comfortable? Well and here I thought I was a joy to have nearby" The nurse whispered making sure to be extra heavy with the seductive nature of her voice, Mister wondered if she was trying to get a reaction out of him or if this is just how acted when interacting with people "You're the one who wanted to play knight in leather gloves"

While he wouldn't have put it that way personally Mister couldn't disagree with all of that statement, he was given the choice to do this and took it. Sure it was to pay back the kindness of his landlord but was still given a choice, something that not everyone you own would give you. He glanced at the mysterious gloves that she gave him, they were branded with the symbol of her religion and for some reason gave off an almost frightening aura. A hard pinch to his backside snapped the young man out of his through, he turned to give the culprit a stern glare but saw her pointing to below. That when he saw what Sister Agatha was most likely talking about, one of the super-soldiers that this lab was guilty of creating.

A young-looking female with orange hair wearing an old styled dress, the ones that you would see in the classic black and white shows that came out at two o'clock in the morning. But that was where all of her simpler features ended. She didn't have eyes in her sockets, but he assumed that was because she had quite a few lining her long metal arms. The large white gloves at the end of them just confirmed to him that she was mostly-likely inspired by a character from a cartoon, the cigar was a dead giveaway as well. No matter how cartoony she looked he could feel that she someone not to trifle with if you could help it.

"Patricia Watson, that use to be her name before she was brought here" Valentine seemed to catch on to his curiosity and had decided to start giving him a quick briefing, this only confirmed that the info he had received from the Nun was correct. That they were not above turning children into weapons to achieve whatever goal they had "After being taken from some slavers she was brought here to turned into a weapon name Peacock, needless to say, it would be in your best interest to not get caught by her"

"What do you mean but tha-" Before he could finish the sentence Valentine delivered a swift kiss on the cheek which did the job of distracting him just enough for her push his body against the vent hard enough to force it open causing him to fall out. The fall wasn't as painful as it could've been thanks to the teenage girl's body cushioning his fall, however, now the striker was faced with a more life-threatening issue that was right under him. With strength that no one her age should be able to possess Peacock tossed the stranger off of her back before standing up.

"What's the big idea? Jumping on the boss like that" This didn't come from the girl known as Peacock, this came from an equally cartoonist bird that was sitting on her hat. The girl had her long pipe-like arms crossed and looked to be waiting for a damn good answer. Mister knew that this would be the moment that he would come up with some string of words that could not only deceive the duo but maybe even inspire a kind of acquaintanceship. He would express how there was a way for her to be a normal girl once again and how this place doesn't have to be her home, that if she needed a friend he would be that friend. Finally knowing the words to say Mister gathered himself and spoke from the heart.

"Well, hum I dah uh" Seeing as words have once again failed him Mister did the only things he could think to do, take this as a chance to run for his life. Instantly he turned and began running making sure to push the people out of his way. Luckily, Valentine had shown him a map of the place along with some key points including an exit he could use if they were even split up. That's when he realized being used as bait was her plan all along, he would have to have a stern talk to her if he makes it out of there.

At this point, alarms were blasting and everything was flashing red, Mister was far to focus on getting out to look behind him to see how much space was between him and little miss no eyes. That is until he saw a cannonball zoom pass his head which prompted him to question all his life choices up till this point. He turned to look behind him and true dread began to set in . . . the girl has a pocket cannon, and she wasn't alone. With her was a whole caravan of colorful cartoons. The one that grabbed his attention was the anvil with freaking boxing gloves, he felt a sort of kinship with this creature and knew that it wanted to beat his face in.

"I'm about to get jumped by goons, the more things change the more they stay the same" Mister muttered to himself before nearly avoiding another cannon shot, he quickly around a corner but caught a glimpse of the bird in the girl's hat holding a knife. Peacock was truly a creature that had reached peak form in his eyes, even her bird was packing. His heart dropped when he was running down this new hall and found that it was leading to a dead-end, in more ways than once. Even as the alarms blared it wasn't difficult to make out the cocky laughter of the small predator as she closed in on her cornered prey, slowly turning around Mister knew that a final stand was the only option. The smile Peacock that could have been considered cute at one point in time was instead fear-inducing with just how sharp and large her teeth were, her whole body was indeed a weapon.

Seeing no other way out, he took up a fighting stance. This earned him even more laughter as peacock cracked her knuckles, it was looking like she was going to enjoy the young man's suffering. There was a moment of stillness between the two, both measuring their opponent waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Draw!" She yelled out before putting out of seemingly nowhere an oversized pistol and firing three shots, Mister acted quickly depending purely on his reflexes to avoid the fast-moving projectiles as he dashed towards her. This tactic didn't seem to be much of a surprise to the living armory, it would seem as Mister was soon about to learn how she obtained her name. From her hat the head of a peacock came out and began to shot off a beam of energy at the young man, he was able to slip the initial beam but almost instantly Peacock like tail feathers appeared behind his foe and shot out a barrage energy shots. In this narrow hall, there was no way he could dodge all of them, so he simply put his hands up in a defensive stance and waited to feel the impact or burning? He wasn't sure how much pain or what kind of pain energy attacks caused.

However, while he did feel pricks of burning energy assaulting him he was surprisingly still alive, and while the pain was very much present it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. That when he noticed that the gloves he was wearing were glowing slightly and smiled, Sister Agatha seemed to be protecting him. This motivated the man and he was more than ready to get out of this place, Valentine should have had more than enough time to do what she needs to do. Now all he needed to do was to find a way past Peacock. From his defensive position, he scouted the area and found that there was another vent but it was right past the teenage superweapon in front of him. He was sure that she could take a hit and honestly, he didn't want to hurt her, all he needed to do was stun her for just long enough for him to reach his goal.

"That's it!" He wasn't the best of the ideas that he came up with but it was all he had, taking a few deep breaths and clearing his mind he was able to completely steady his heartbeat and relax his body. Even the constant pain from the attacks wasn't enough to shatter this meditative like state he put himself in. One more deep breath and he once again charged forward, it would seem that his guard only really helps with the pain when he was standing still. The burning seemed to have increased tenfold as he started moving, but there was no stopping now. Now that his mind was clear Mister did notice that shots that struck his gloves seemed to just bounce off. Mister began to throw a flurry of strikes pushing her attacks aside, normally he wouldn't be fast enough to stop them all but in this flow-like state, he was more than able to deal with most of them and ignore the ones that did land.

Once he was close enough Peacock tried to quickly pull out a hammer as a kind of last-minute attack, he weaved under it as he closed the distance between the two. Even without eyes, he could tell from her expression that she was in shock that he was able to get this close, the striker was surprised himself but chalked it up to her overconfidence that he was able to get this far. Now it was time for his one chance combo.

"Please, forgive me" He whispered to her, the shocked turned into confusion at his words. Just as she was able to ask what he meant by that he swooped in and gave her a peck on the cheek Valentine's style, it had the desired effect as her body seemed to completely stopped moving after to contact. Taking this opening he gave the teenager a smooth three-piece combo, a jab, lead cross, into an uppercut. It would seem as if the gloves also enhance his strikes as they were able to daze the girl. Seeing that his plan work so far he ran and leaped off the walls until the was high enough to grab onto the vent, he quickly tossed the guard down before climbing into it.

"She couldn't have been any older than like 13, this plan needs to be destroyed" He crawled as fast as he could only moving faster as he heard yelling a the shooting of gunfire echo behind him, he checked his pocket and found that his phone was in one piece still. Checking it he found that as of seven minutes ago Valentine was successful and was waiting at the extraction point, he was going to make sure to give her a piece of his mind when he gets out of his godforsaken place. But what confused him was the text that she sent after.

_If you hear the sound of trumpets, run_

"What did she mean by that?" Like clockwork when the words left his mouth the sounds of a familiar wind instrument filled his ears. He could only blame himself for even letting those words find their way into the universe, with that he could only push this pain riddled body forward uttering only one more phrase.

"Oh, goddammit"


	3. knight to e5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Mister let out a sigh of frustration while scanning through some of the files given to him by Sister Agatha, he was starting to think that he was a bit too willing to follow her but brushed it off as his anxiety talking. While this current mission wasn't on the level of sneaking into a secret base and being attacked by a living cartoon armory, tracking down and reporting the activities of a powerful criminal organization that has complete control over the kingdom's underworld wasn't a far step-down. He didn't want to admit it too loudly but what was putting him on edge was that he had to do this alone. While Valerie had her moments, he couldn't lie and say that her confidence and constant innuendos didn't put him at ease. Maybe this attachment came from the fact that she has been the one taking care of all of his injuries, always taking great care to patch him up. But it would be a stretch to call them friends, she was more like a work associate that flirts with him because she's bored.

"Why does it suddenly smell oceany?" Mister cursed as he realized letting his mind and body wander without supervision had gotten him lost again, at least the area was interesting. It seemed to be a ghetto port city of sorts but from what he can see it was a bit too small to be called a city, more like a port business district. Everything seemed to be connected by wooden walkways and Mister could only assume that the hanging jellyfish lanterns were a way to sell the theme they were going for here. Seeing that it would take quite a bit of time to find his way back, he decided that it would be best to get a bite to eat, can't be murdered by mafia members on an empty stomach.

"Have I always been this pessimistic?" Mister knew that things could be a lot worse, he was given a new lease on life from Sister Agatha and all she was having him do was make sure that there was no more suffering for the people here. He had to remind himself that he was given a choice and that this is all for the best if his actions could lead to children like Patrica living normal lives. He shouldn't worry about what might become of him. None of this is about him, but making a kingdom that Sister Agatha can be proud of.

Mister asked around a bit on what is the best place for a good price, while he does get an allowance it wasn't enough for him to be spending on an overpriced meal. It didn't take long before he decided on a place that seemed to be run by some guy called Yu-Wan and word on the port is that he can throw down some grub on a budget. Hearing that noodles seem to be the selling point was a good sign, noodles were the ultimate poor boy food. Reaching the place was as easy as walking for about ten minutes until he reached a circular building. The shape of it reminded him of something but he couldn't place his fingers on it.

Upon entering the seaside establishment Mister could see that this place had a lot of history to it, the markings that decorated the walls along with the lanterns that weren't jellyfish gave this joint a similar feel to that of its neighbors but added it's own identity. While he is currently the only person here from the plates that litter the area, he could deduce that it was most likely because he just missed the lunch rush. While looking around a revelation came to the young man at that moment, one that shook his core and made him question his perceptive abilities.

"This place is decorated and shaped like a fancy noodle bowl!"

The pride he felt in cracking this location's decorative secret was quickly gone, even being the only person here at the moment Mister still felt embarrassed at his outburst. He could just tell that the staff was somewhere in the back rolling their eyes at the idiot that they would be serving.

"You're pretty funny, sir"

Mister jumped and turned the kitchen entrance to be graced with the sight of what could only be described as a cute blue fish girl wearing an apron with a look of amused look on her face. Taking a moment to compose himself from the apron, he can make an educated guess that she works here, probably checking out the jack ass that was dumb enough to yell in the middle of a restaurant.

"Why thank you, normally people just call me funny looking"

This earned him a light yet honest giggle from the woman in front of him, it wasn't hard to tell that she knew he was no comedian, but Mister could only assume that she was continent with how entertaining this whole situation was.

"Well sir, I'm sure you're here for a bite to eat so follow me"

With a nod the young fish woman leads into a nearby empty table, even moving such a short distance he could tell that this place wasn't very big. He could quite easily see most of the tables and from what he could tell she was one of the few staff here, he only knew that someone else was here by the smoke coming from a window near the back. Once Mister took his seat the Waitress placed down a menu and smiled

"My name is Minette and I shall be serving you today Sir!"

"You can call me Mister, what do you think would be good for someone balling on a budget?" She seemed to find his wording worth a light chuckle, which he marked down as a good sign. He ordered a large bowl of shrimp Ramen, as per her recommendation, and the two talked a bit. He explained how he was still fairly new to the kingdom and how he was taking up residency at the church in exchange for doing some odd jobs, he was pretty sure that Sister would want him the details of his work under wraps. Minette Informed him that this place was called Little Innsmouth and that Yu-Wan was not just the owner but the cook as well, also that he came here from the Dragon Empire which is a place he wasn't too familiar with.

However, the thing that did get this attention was when she started talking about a friend of hers that went by the name of Nadia and her act of heroism in this very building. She can also remove her body parts, which he didn't bother to ask her about because he was aware that it would lead to a rabbit hole of questions that most likely wouldn't get answered, but he did take note of this whole skull heart thing she was looking for. He did find out that those thugs were part of the Medici group that he was tasked with locating, unfortunately, her information on the matter was scarce and little more than what he already had. Still, it was nice to have a conversation with someone, he cared for Sister a lot but she wasn't very open to idle chats.

The loud unmistakable sound of shattering glass caught their attention as what Mister quickly identified as tear gas started to fill the building, his eyes darted to the shaking girl beside him and had an idea on what was going on.

"Minette, stay in the back with Mr. Yu-Wan while I handle this," Mister ordered receiving a nodded in return, he was very familiar with this tactic. If he had to guess the Medici's weren't too happy about what happened a few days back and decided to get even, from what he had been told by Valerie, this type of blatant display of power was commonly placed. The names Minette told him, he knew that those members were pretty high ranking, and if his hunch was right, she was their target.

The humming of fans caught his attention as the CO2 gas began to get sucked away into the vents clearing the area for him, the brawler smiled internally as he thanked his new friend. From the dissipating smoke, his adversary appeared and he knew that he was in trouble, he found that there was one telltale sign that an opponent was extremely dangerous around here.

"Shit, she's attractive . . . I think" Mister looked on at the woman in front of him, her face was covered by a black mask from her body was in prime physical form. With her choice of attire making it seem like she must have been on the older side he couldn't spot a wrinkle on any of her exposed skin, oh and her arm was a giant gun which at this point wasn't all that surprising to him. The two stared each other down neither making a move, Mister knew that he was at a disadvantage with her viable ranged options. But he wasn't without any hope, with how small and clustered this place as he had quite a bit of cover and ways to close the gap between them.

"Ladies first?" This seemed to get her attention as the masked woman aimed her weapons and began to fire what Mister quickly identified as slugs, of course, he knew that she was packing more heat than that. He weaved around tables and chairs using the environment so that she can't get a proper sight picture of him, this did help a little but she was a very skilled marksman. With every few misses, she would adjust just enough to get a clear shot forcing Mister to defect the projectile.

This game when on for what felt like forever to Mister until his chance finally came, he heard the heavenly sound of a weapon that needed to be reloaded and instantly dashed towards her closing the distance in no time flat. Once in range, the young man let loose a powerful right hook, but just as he launched the attack his eyes catch onto something odd about his foe that he was able to tell even with her mask.

She was smiling

The masked woman ducked the attack with the greatest of ease, from her gloved hand Mister was able to spot the glimmer of something but react fast enough to avoid it.

"Argh!" He cried out as the weapon jammed itself into his side, lucky he moved at the last moment or she would have gotten a vital area. Seeing that she had gained some leverage, the woman jumped back after the strike and began once again pressing her range advantage on the brawler.

The fight had taken a rather unfavorable turn for Mister, in his haste to close in on his foe the cover granted by the dining area was lost. This forced him to deflect and dodge

the attacks which made it a lot harder to push in on her, the masked woman was aware of that fact and kept constantly pressuring him, she circled attacking in very particular ways to control his movement and limit his options. Knowing that he couldn't afford to give her a clear view of the room Minette was hiding in Mister little more than a sitting duck.

His vision started to blur as the blood loss got to him, and he parried one of her shots only to get pushed back by the force of another. With her fast reloading time, he only had moments to close the gap between them to be held off by her ability to seemingly summon knives from anywhere on her body, and he means anywhere. That isn't to say that he wasn't getting any hits in, but only quick jabs that honestly left him in less than keen positions.

"Focus" He muttered in a desperate attempt to calm his mind and put his body at ease but was having trouble doing so. While he has eased himself in life or death situations many times this one was different, it wasn't just his life on the line but that of an innocent person. The word slavery appears a lot in the documents he has along with the phrase 'a preference for younger woman' when you looked under Lawrence Medici's profile. Even thinking about it made his heartbeat at a hastened pace, he knew that flow state was out of the question.

Mister's legs finally gave out as he fell to a knee, he kept his guard up so that the gloves would do their magic and mitigate the damage but each shot was still excruciating. When he heard the all to the familiar sound of her swift reload he forced himself up and prepared for the next hail of bullets, he could only hope to last out this next round and put everything he had in one final assault. What caught him off guard was when an object flew past his face and slammed against the mask of his opponent causing her to stumble back.

"Don't think that I will allow someone else to fall for my kitchen!"

Turning around he saw the sight of a very large blue fisherman that could only assume was the owner of this establishment, Yu-Wan. This man was bulky as hell and looked to be built like a trunk, his body was covered in thick fish scales. In one of his hands, wielding a kitchen knife that looked like it could very effectively be used in combat, he looked towards Mister and gave a nod before rushing to have his go at the femme fatale. The owner was just as aggressive as one would have guessed but had a certain grace and precision that didn't normally come from someone his size. He seemed to have been watching the battle and avoiding most of the mistakes Mister had made, he refused to allow her to get any space and even used his blades to parry the secret assortment of knives she had. However, it wasn't hard to see that he too was outmatched. No matter how well he stayed on her he was never able to get a clean hit, and while he was able to parry most of the hidden knives there were still times where he would get caught. His scales seemed pretty tough but she was more than skilled enough to strike areas that weren't as protected. Also, he was getting tired, Minette told Mister that Yu-Wan was getting up there in age.

"I have watched your battle, and while you are a great fighter you are young and allow for small details to cloud your mind," Yu-Wan uttered as he was starting to get pushed back, his body was now littered with different stab marks but he wasn't backing down. With space now available, the woman fired off at the master chief who put his arms up to block the incoming attacks, while the hits here were indeed painful, his thick scale was enough to protect him. However, the attacks were forcing him back to Mister's area "Don't dwell on the consequences of defeat!"

Seeming getting bored of all the fighting, the woman seemed to quickly switch up her munitions before taking aim and firing off an arched projectile to come towards the men, Mister's eyes widened as he realized what was coming their way. He summoned whatever strength he had left and tackled the brick wall of a man away for the shot before Yu-Wan could question the young man's actions a loud blast erupted from the point of impact. The force alone makes the already heavily damaged eatery into the aftermath of a war zone. Splintered wood and broken glass littered the establishment, and the walls seemed to have been greatly damaged, putting its structural soundness into question. Off to the side, covered in the broken remains of tables and chairs laid both men.

Mister's eyes were half-open but his body refused to move anymore, while his body wasn't nearly as tough as Yu-Wan's he still had to the protection that his gloves offered him. Still, he was a sitting duck, barely holding onto consciousness, in his burly vision he could only watch as the woman walked to the backroom to retrieve a frightened and struggling Minette. He willed his body to do something but unfortunately wouldn't listen, cries for help were some of the last things he heard before everything faded to black.

**I can't thank you all enough for even taking time out to look at this little piece of work I've made, I know that the community is small but every view and follow/fav is inspiring. I'm looking for a beta reader right now for future chapters because grammar isn't my thing. If I can't get one that's fine, I'm gonna keep on trucking. If there's anyone you want to see in this story let me know, thank you all again.**

**Rest in peace, Chadman Boseman**


End file.
